


End of the Tunnel

by VHMP



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts/Actions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VHMP/pseuds/VHMP
Summary: Penelope Park doesn’t know what to do. Life is complicated as a teenager enough, try adding in heartbreak, loneliness and a touch of self hatred and things get a whole lot harder. She doesn’t see past the storm, but what if there’s someone waiting on the other side for her?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Lizzie Saltzman/Milton “MG” Greasley, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	End of the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> This work has subject matter such as suicidal tendencies and actions and depression. Real world issues that myself and many deal with. If you do not like material such as this please be wary. If not, enjoy the ride and see where this story goes.

The soft tapping of rainfall against her window is what wakes Penelope from her sleep. Less like sleep, more so an uncomfortable nap; a result from the constant tossing and turning in bed all night. Which has unfortunately become Penelope’s reality. Since her break up with a certain brown eyed girl, her whole life has spun off its axis. Penelope didn’t really think of the implications of carrying out her plan to elevate her girlfriend or ex-girlfriend now. She only ever did, never really caring about the consequences; until now.

Realizing she most likely won’t be able to fall back asleep, she rubs at the knots in her neck, slowly sitting up and stretching. Her eyes flutter open in an attempt to adjust to the land of the living. She then raises her arms above her head, releasing the remaining tension from her body. As her arms flop to her sides, she rubs the sleep from her eyes and throws off her covers, stepping onto the floor with shaky legs.

After shuffling to the bathroom, yes she has her own bathroom, she relieved her screaming bladder, washed her hands and splashed some water on her face. As she studied her face she noticed the dark circles and bags under her eyes seemed to be getting worse as time passed, an obvious result of poor sleep plaguing her. She then sighed and continued to get ready, stripping out of her pajamas then pulling back the curtain to her much needed shower.

Once inside she turned on the shower and stood under the stream of hot water. As the water moves down her body she puts her hands out in front of her against the wall. She tries not to think about how she’s feeling, the hollowness, the loneliness. A few tears mix with the water trailing down her face, but if you’re crying in the shower does it truly count?

“Deep breaths, Park. Deep breaths,” Penelope whispers to herself as she tries to push down the river of feelings she’s hit with. Once she grounds herself she continues showering and steps out soon after. After that she walks back into her room, drying her hair as she goes, and then makes her way to her closet.

Lately, Penelope hasn’t felt the need to dress the way she used to. To be quite honest she hasn’t felt the want to do anything she usually would, except for the essential things. She still keeps up with her grades, most of the time, and reads to escape reality. But she doesn’t go out of her way to be the evil temptress everyone believes she is. The evil temptress she used to be she should say. Thus, a pair of dark jeans, a Salvatore School crew neck paired with simple black pumps is what she chooses after rifling through her closet.

Once she is changed, she sits at her vanity, thankfully organized, and does some light makeup before she inspects her work. Just enough to cover the distress she feels at night ebbing away at her sanity but not anywhere near her usual get up. After a few touch ups here and there, Penelope’s satisfied with her work and gets up. She then makes her bed before grabbing her bag and slipping on her shoes.

She then checks her phone and realizes she has some time before she needs to head out to the dining hall. She decidesTo kill some time, she waters the vast array of plants around her room, tidies up her reading nook and picks up the book she’s been reading presently, “The Man in High Castle” by Philip K. Dick.

Once she’s pleased with the looks of things, she plugs her headphones in, grabs what she’ll need for classes for the day and heads out. As she opens the door and gently closes it on the way out she looks around the halls; only a few stragglers here and there. It wasn’t a secret that the majority of the student body did not like waking up. But you did have the wolves getting in a run before classes, sweatily coming back from said run around this time.

Speaking of the wolves, as Penelope walks down the halls and rounds a corner she’s met with the pack bustling in; soaking wet from the rainy morning. She can’t hear them because of her music, but she can only imagine how loud they are considering the amount of rough housing going on mixed with the laughter.

As she passes the crowd Jed waves at her motioning for her to take out her headphones. She complies because he’s her cousin and only that she reasons but in actuality she adores her younger cousin. Jed and Penelope have been close since they were young and always had each other’s back. Which was made evident time and time again.

Sadly, Jed was one of the only people who supported her though the break up since everyone else focused wholeheartedly on Josie. She’s spent countless nights crying, laughing and receiving comfort from the tall boy and she could never be more grateful. He was her rock when she felt like slipping away, like giving up. But instead he held her up through the worst of it, or so she thought. Penelope may have felt like the worst was over and she was only going through a rough patch, but that was unfortunately far from what’s to come her way.

As she neared the group, keeping her distance, apprehensive of getting covered in wolf sweat this early in the day Jed smiled and tried to envelop her in a hug. Knowing this would happen Penelope sidestepped him and had him settle for a quick side hug.

“C’mon Pen, really?,” he questioned with a smile, making Penelope scoff.

“Jed, you’re covered in sweat, dirt and who knows what. You’re lucky you got anything,” she replied as she looked at him disgustingly. He looked at her like he was hurt, grabbing his chest dramatically. This made Penelope roll her eyes and cross her arms.

“Are you done? Can I please leave now,” Penelope said impatiently causing Jed to raise his hands in surrender, motioning for her to move a few paces from the pack for privacy.

“Apologies oh patient one. I called you over because I wanted to see how you’re doing. You been sleeping alright? Don’t lie to me Pen I know if you are,” Jed said sternly. Everyone knew the Park cousins cared deeply for one another so if the wolves heard of their conversation they knew not to pry. Penelope sighed and dejectedly looked at the floor. She wanted to lie but the bags under her eyes are still a bit visible even under concealer.

“To be honest, no but it’s whatever. Don’t worry about me, just focus on the pack and I’ll see you later, okay?,” Penelope said as she started to leave. It’s not that she wanted to blow Jed off for caring, but she just didn’t want to be reminded of what she’s trying so desperately to push down. But before she could make her great escape Jed grabbed her arm causing Penelope to turn back around.

“Just, I- I hope it gets better. I’m sorry for bringing it up. I’m just worried. And also I hope you have a good day, I’ll catch up with you later,” Jed said with a small smile as he let go of her arm. This made Penelope stop and sigh. She loves that he cares but she wishes he wouldn’t. It feels heavy at times. But she chooses to smile and nod, walking away thereafter. She plugs her headphones back in and continues on her way, pressing down her feelings as she goes.

Not too long after she reaches the dining hall, scanning the room for a place to sit. She spots an unoccupied far corner then heads to grab some food. After grabbing a tray she makes her way to the back and sits at an empty table. As she starts to eat her breakfast the dining hall begins to fill with others, causing her to open her book and get lost in the story ahead of her.

Time seems to stand still when she reads, everything troubling her in the real world fading away as she enters a new one. Once she’s done eating, even if it wasn’t much, she gives her undivided attention to her book, leaning back in her chair. Unbeknownst to her, her peace would soon be interrupted by a certain blonde haired bitch.

The Saltmanz twins walked into the dining hall without a care in the world, laughing and talking as they grabbed their trays with an auburn haired girl following close behind. Usually, Penelope would notice their presence even if from afar but because of how engrossed in her book she was she failed to do so. Another thing new about Penelope’s life, she didn’t have an entourage of minions following her anymore. She just didn’t feel the need to be surrounded by people that made her feel lonely; so she simply chose to be alone instead. Unfortunately for Penelope, she wouldn’t be alone for much longer.

Once the three girls sat down Lizzie noticed Penelope sitting by herself in a far corner of the dining hall. She snickered to herself, alerting Josie and Hope to what she was looking at. They followed her line of sight and locked eyes with what exactly fascinated the blonde haired girl this early in the morning.

“Looks like the She Devil can’t even keep her minions around either,” she said, making Josie sigh and Hope roll her eyes.

“Can you not bring her up, Lizzie? There’s genuinely no reason to do so,” Josie said exasperatedly.

“What? Just having a little fun. She put you through hell Jo, why can’t I have a want for revenge?,” Lizzie said nonchalantly as she ate her cereal.

“Whatever, Liz. Just leave her be okay?,” Josie said as she peered over to the raven haired girl. Lizzie responded by rolling her eyes and eating her cereal aggressively.

Josie may have hated what Penelope did to her and hated her at times for her incessant badgering but Penelope hasn’t talked to her in weeks, let alone made eye contact with her. She missed her but hated her too much to admit it. So instead she focused on her breakfast.

What both Saltzman twins didn’t realize was that Penelope wasn’t perceived the same way they saw her. Hope saw the raven haired witch very differently. While Hope and Penelope don't talk much now they used to be very close, best friends even. When they were younger and both moved to the Salvatore School they were inseparable. They bonded over the fact that they didn’t have any living parents, something not everyone understands. They were there for each other throughout the years but once Josie caught Penelope’s eye their time together became limited then turned nonexistent.

The auburn haired girl still cares deeply for Penelope and wonders how she’s coping with things since she is in a very vulnerable place. She wants to reach out but fears rejection, which she knows is not the true problem. With her growing friendship between the Saltzman twins she feels conflicted, like she can’t have both just one or the other. Before Hope can sink deeper into her thoughts she notices movement in her peripherals. For some reason Lizzie is making her way to Penelope. She frowns internally knowing this will not end well.

A slam to the table jolts Penelope to the real world.  _ What a rude interruption who in their right mind would do such a- _ right Lizzie Saltzman exists. That’s who. She’s talking but Penelope can’t hear her. Penelope then begrudgingly takes one headphone out and puts a book-marker in her book to not lose her place. She looks up and sighs as she’s met with the smug face of, in her opinion, the lesser Saltzman half.

“Good morning, Satan. My my don’t you look, what’s the word I’m searching for, tired. What’s wrong, realized you can’t live without my sister and you made a horrible decision?,” Lizzie said with a tacky smile. Oh how Penelope wishes she could knock that smile off her face. She swallows the lump in her throat and rolls her eyes.

“Are you done talking to me? I was in the middle of something until you so rudely interrupted,” Penelope replied dodging what Lizzie said.

“All I’m saying is your loss. Josie is doing way better without you, all you did was bring her down. Just wanted to make that clear,” Lizzie said. If words could hurt, those felt like knives piercing through her skin. She knew Lizzie was baiting her into an argument but Penelope wouldn’t bite. She simply took a deep breath, reopened her book and continued reading where she left off.

Frustrated with not gaining a good enough reaction Lizzie slams her hands on the table again. This didn’t startle Penelope, what did was the soft voice of reason that appeared next to Lizzie. She looked up and was met with dark, brown eyes.

“Lizzie, that's enough. You’ve made whatever it is you wanted evident. Let’s go,” Josie said as she pulled her sister's arm. Lizzie slipped out of her grasp and looked back at the raven haired girl. She looked her up and down, which made Penelope feel uncomfortable. Lizzie continued.

“So sad that Satan Incarnate is all alone. What, couldn’t even keep your minions around? You couldn’t even put the effort into keeping Josie around either. Why am I not surprised,” Lizzie spat. This made something in Penelope snap. She slammed her book shut, standing up so fast that the chair flew back. She tried to be calm, to be nice, but the anger seemed to be radiating off of her. With the commotion growing so did other's attention.

“Is this what you wanted? Me to blow up and say something I’ll regret? Because unlike you Lizzie I have a conscience and I don’t go out picking fights with people because I’m fucking bored. Not anymore,” Penelope said, raising her voice as she spoke, “And me not putting in the  _ effort _ into my past relationship is far from it. You and I both know you’re full of shit for saying that.  _ Fuck you _ for that,” she said angrily. She slowly approached the girl rounding the table.

“Why can’t you leave me the _fuck_ alone? Just stop being a petty bitch looking to start things unnecessarily. Just **fuck** **off** , Lizzie,” Penelope said to the blonde haired girls face. She then turned around and collected her belongings, putting her phone and book into her bag then grabbing her tray. But before she could leave Lizzie responds with actions instead of fighting words.

As Penelope tries to walk around the angry Saltzman the latter flips her tray up covering her in her unfinished breakfast. Shocked, she throws the tray on the table and wipes the food out of her eyes. When she opens her eyes she’s met with a smirking Lizzie and a horrified Josie. The old Penelope probably would’ve taken less shit from Lizzie before this happened, beating her down before she could strike. But like many things, she didn’t even have the energy to lash out.

“You know what Lizzie, you're pathetic. Why do you choose to seek out trouble? I don’t bother nor talk to  _ either _ of you,” she said looking between the twins, “and that  **STILL** doesn’t make me look like I’m trying. Trying to be a better person. That’s more than you can say for yourself though isn’t it, Lizzie?,” Penelope said as she grabbed her bag and shouldered past a bewildered Lizzie. She was trying to leave with as much dignity she could, leaving with her head held high.

Penelope didn’t see but Hope watched her go, the blue eyed girl wishing she did something to stop Lizzie’s childish behavior. Penelope also didn’t see Josie disapprovingly look at Lizzie and storm out, Lizzie chasing after her.

“That could’ve been averted,” Hope said as she sighed and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. It was getting harder to continue to be friends with people who had no regard for her childhood friend. Yes, said childhood friend did break Josie’s heart but Hope never understood why. One day they were lovingly holding hands then the next day onto their separate ways.

Regardless, she couldn’t stop thinking about what just happened. Penelope, HWIC, didn’t say or do anything in retaliation. She wondered how Penelope was doing then it struck her how bad her friend could potentially be hurting. She’s noticed her habits haven’t been the same, her usual facade nonexistent. If only Hope knew half of it.

\\\\\///

As Penelope hurried to her room to clean up, she tried not to let the tears fall. But alas the odds would never be in her favor. She bumped into the last person she wanted to; Jed. Once he realized who it was and who was crying he immediately engulfed her into a hug regardless of what she was covered in.

“Hey, hey Penny, what’s wrong?,” Jed questioned softly as Penelope cried into his shoulder. To see his cousin like this makes him want to hunt the bastard down that did this and crush them into nothing. But before he could do that he realized Penelope was saying something and if he wasn’t a werewolf he probably wouldn’t have caught it.

“My room, now?,” Penelope urged. Instantly he let go and walked her there. He knows werewolves can’t be in the witches wing so he walks her to her door. She turns around and hugs him tightly again. He cradled her to his chest to try to make the pain go away. She sniffles and he releases her from his grip. She looked up at him with a watery smile and spoke.

“Thanks, Jed. I’ll- I’ll talk to you later okay? I gotta get this shit off me,” Penelope said tiredly. He nodded in understanding, kissed the crown of her forehead and promised to see her later. Once she was inside her room, he stormed off on a mission to find who crossed his cousin.

As she heard Jed’s retreating form down the hall, Penelope walked to the bathroom, shedding her clothes in the sink and jumped into an awaiting shower. She was soon enveloped in hot bliss but felt the exact opposite one should feel in such. She felt heavy, lonely and completely broken. She wonders why she can’t do anything right anymore, according to everyone. No matter how hard she tries to change everyone expects it to be a facade, for her to have an ulterior motive. Her tears fell freely down her face, making her rub at her eyes fervently.

She screamed out in frustration, completely wrecked by her current situation. She then crumpled to the floor, the walls feeling like they were closing in. As her arms circled her frame, she buried her head into her knees, willing herself to stop crying. The hot shower rained down on her reminding her of how she was awoken this morning, oh how her day took a turn for the worst.

Once the tears subsided and the water turned cold, she stood up and finished her shower. Glancing at the ruined clothes on her way out, making her roll her eyes and shake her head. Once she stepped back into her room drying off she decided to not go to classes for the day, she’ll live if she misses one day. Unfortunately, that would turn into a pattern of thinking for her, even if Penelope didn’t realize it just yet.

She then looked through her drawers and pulled out an oversized sweater and black silk shorts, finished drying her hair and sat at her vanity. She glares at her reflection, like it’s her enemy. Dark circles and exhaustion stares right back. Penelope forgets the last time she had a night of restful sleep and wonders when that night will come.

She decides that pondering about the  _ what if’s _ won’t stop her emotions so she moves to her nook, book in hand from earlier and snuggles up under her favorite quilt. She may not be able to win in her reality, but at least she can escape it. Many chapters later, as she gets lost in her story she shifts to a comfortable position, wincing as she does, causing her to put a bookmark in her page and close the book.

The sharp prickle of pain rooted from the many fine, neat lines all along her hip bone to just above her upper thigh. She runs her fingers along the mix of fresh and semi-healed lines. Penelope knows it’s not a healthy way of dealing with her emotions but it does help. Reading and doing homework can only take her mind off of the world and the pain it brings for so long.

To be clear, the breakup isn't the reason why she copes this way. Well, it isn't the only reason. Penelope had her fair share of mental health tribulations growing up, but with Josie it was much easier to deal with those negative emotions. She was there to hold all the little broken pieces that were Penelope together, but with her absence, it drove Penelope to a breaking point. It's like all the repressed pain plus the demons she had to fight when she was on her own came rushing back, it all became too much. Which led Penelope to the unhealthy coping mechanism of cutting. 

The thing is, not everyone gets it; how this helps her deal with her feelings. The difference in pain when comparing physical and deep, emotional pain. The dark feelings that come over her slowly bleed out figuratively and literally when she uses such an outlet like this. If only Penelope knew the road she was going down.

But, just because she does this does not mean she wants an infection to occur. So, she gets up and makes her way to her plants, fixing a paste. While she could heal it all together for some reason she felt like she deserves to feel the pain, during and after. And after the fact having it be a constant ache, it sometimes grounds her, sometimes calls her back; beckoning her further into it's hold on her.

Unbeknownst to her, as she patches herself up her cousin is in the midst of dealing with the altercation from earlier.

_ \\\\\/// _

Right after Jed left Penelope’s dorm he made his way to the dining hall.  _ That’s where she was headed last so that must mean something went down there _ , he thinks. Just before he makes it there he runs into Hope.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there,” he says as he passes her. Instead, he stops and turns around.

“Wait, Hope. Did you by chance see what happened this morning? Penelope ran into me covered in gunk, crying. I was wondering what went down?,” Jed asked. The Mikaelson witch went rigid. This past morning's events were avoidable yet she still didn’t do anything to stop it. Technically it wasn’t her business but when it comes to Penelope it should have been. She sighs and crosses her arms.

“Lizzie was trying to start something with her, essentially baiting her into an argument but Penelope didn't play her little game. She didn’t even react to any of it. So when she decided to leave Lizzie flung her tray all over her,” Hope said dejectedly. This made Jed seethe with anger.

“I’m gonna  _ kill _ that blonde bitch!,” he exclaims as he clenches his fists. This makes Hope uncross her arms. While Lizzie deserved it she knows how fiercely protective Jed is of Penelope and doesn’t know what would happen if he lost his temper.

“Hey, I know you're upset but you need to calm down. Doing anything to her won’t solve anything, she’s still gonna be the same bitch tomorrow,” Hope reasons which falls on deaf ears.

“No, she gets away with everything even though Penelope doesn’t do anything to her or her sister anymore. I mean  _ c’mon _ Hope you can’t be blind, she doesn’t even act the same. Always keeping to herself, not caring about her status as much or at all,” Jed says quietly, “It’s like ever since the break up she’s been lost. No one realizes what she’s going through. None of you,” Jed says as he moves to leave, storming off.

“Where are you going?,” Hope says.

“I think you know where I’m going Mikaelson,” he responds as he makes his way to the Saltzman dorm. Knowing this may end badly, she follows suit even if she rather stay out of this.

As they make their way there Jed pounds on the door loudly. Footsteps can be heard walking to the door, which is then opened. He’s met with the nicer Saltzman twin, confused about what he’s doing here.

“Where’s your brat of a sister?,” Jed asks sarcastically, causing Josie to open the door wider revealing Lizzie who seems to not have a care in the world on her phone.

“Hey  _ bitch _ ! Leave my cousin alone or you’ll fucking regret it!,” Jed says over Josie, pushing into the room. Rules be damned he’s gonna say what he wants. This warrants all of the blonde haired girl's attention.

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” Lizzie says, feigning innocence, spurring Jed on.

“ _ God _ , can you be any more of an  _ asshole _ . I heard what happened. If she wasn’t even talking to you let alone  **LOOKING** at you what makes you think you can be such a dick and do what you did?!,” Jed asks bewildered. Hope and Josie share a look like this is going to get ugly fast. But before Lizzie can respond Jed beats her to it.

“Just because your crazy doesn’t give you a free pass to act however you please,” Jed sneers, “You only cause destruction which is evident in the many rooms you’ve destroyed with your “episodes” all the time,” Jed says condescendingly, making everyone gasp.

“Jed that’s enough,” Josie tries but he’s not done just yet. Hope stays silent watching everything unfold. Shaking her head at the scene in front of her.

“If you know what’s good for you, both of you,” Jed says looking at the twins, “You’ll leave Penelope alone. If not,  _ trust me _ you’ll regret it,” he says, eyes shifting golden before storming out leaving the girls shocked. Lizzie tried to act like she’s unaffected but they all know she is. Josie then makes her way over to her sister, sitting in the bed.

“Hey, are you okay?,” she asks as she looks at Lizzie. The latter looks up with a disgusted reaction.

“Do I  **LOOK** okay, Jo? That werewolf came into our room, disrespected us and acted like he owned the place,” Lizzie said angrily causing Hope to snort. Lizzie turned and looked at her in the doorway.

“What?,” Hope asked.

“ _ What _ ? What do you  _ mean _ what, Hope? You don’t agree with me or something?!,” Lizzie questioned. Hope has a choice; answer truthfully or lie. With Jed’s blunt honesty she felt the need to do the same.

“Lizzie, you were wrong the minute you left the table this morning. Why do you always choose to be a bitch when the people you target aren’t doing shit to you?,” Hope says.

“Oh so you agree with what he said, he basically made fun of my mental illness to my face!,” Lizzie seethed making Hope roll her eyes.

“He has every right! You were out of line this morning and if you think you are in the right even now you’re proving my point further!,” she exclaims, “What do you think, Jo?,” Hope asks. Josie responds with a conflicted shrug looking between her sister and friend. Hope scoffed.

“You know what, I’m  _ done _ . With the both of you. You guys can’t even admit to being wrong when it's more than obvious you are,” Hope says as she throws her hands up in defeat, leaving the room. She doesn’t even listen to the pleas to stay, she just gets out of there.

She’s been blind this entire time. Penelope was  _ never _ the issue, it was her inability to see past her friendship with the twins; her inability to see when they were wrong. She feels like a real asshole for not doing anything all the times Lizzie harassed the green eyed witch.

“Fuck,” Hope whispers as she realizes her mistakes. She decides to check on said girl, making her way to her dorm.

\\\\\///

As Penelope finished with her paste she applied it, bandaged the area and began cleaning up her room. She made enough for another use and stored it in a jar on her vanity. In the middle of her cleaning a soft knock sounded at her door. She dusted her hands and walked to the door not expecting the person on the other side.

“Hope?,” Penelope asked confused. She was quite baffled at seeing the auburn haired girl at her doorstep, especially so out of the blue. She has a soft smile on her face that draws Penelope to her plump lips, causing her to shake her head to stay focused.

“What brings you here?,” Penelope asks quietly. She tries not to sound like she was crying but feels like her puffy eyes and blotchy face gives it away. Her eyes connect with deep blue, making her look down.

“Hey, I was wondering if you were okay from, well, this morning. Do you mind if I come in?,” Hope asks tentatively. She knows that whatever Penelope is going through must be difficult for her. Now that she’s really looking at her she notices how small the girl looks, being in an oversized sweater doesn’t help, but her makeup free face shows more than Hope needs to know.

The dark circles under Penelope’s puffy eyes shows she hasn’t been sleeping well but also crying, which makes Hope’s heart ache for the girl. As Hope studies the girl, Penelope shifts feeling like she’s under a spotlight, breaking Hope out of her trance.

“Unless that’s not okay, then I understand,” Hope said, causing a contemplative look to pass Penelope. While she could simply tell the Mikaelson witch to leave, she really needed some comfort, even if it was from an old friend. She opens the door wider signaling for Hope to enter. As Penelope turns to move deeper into her room Hope follows, closing the door behind her. She hasn’t been inside the green eyed girl's room in a long time, judging by the fact that she is transfixed by the whole place.

“I try to make it as cozy as possible, since I don’t go home for her holidays anymore. But you already knew that,” Penelope said as she sat on her bed. She didn’t feel out of place but did feel aware of Hope’s curiosity. It made her cuts unconsciously burn, causing her to gently press over the bandage hidden under the length of her sweater.

After Hope looks around the room she chooses to pull the vanity chair out and sit, turning to face Penelope. She looked even smaller on the bed surrounded by the giant duvet.

“Pen, what’s going on?,” Hope questions as she studies the other girl. She sees her shift and starts to play with her fingers.

“I-, uh, rather not talk about it right now if that’s okay,” Penelope answered.

“Hey that’s okay, what else do you want to talk about or, a, do?,” Hope asked as she looked at the various plants, a jar of paste catching her eye. A small sniffle broke her from her thoughts, causing her to turn her head. She was met with a crying Penelope who seemed to be breaking right before her eyes. She strode over cautiously to not scare the poor girl and knelt in front of her.

Penelope’s body was shaking with silent sobs as she tried to suppress the many feelings trying to consume her. She didn’t feel Hope’s presence until she gently placed her hands over Penelope’s to get her attention.

“Hey, hey what’s wrong Penny?,” Hope asked softly. Penelope looked up with tear filled eyes unable to form words. Blue eyes meeting green once again.

“Is there anything I can do to make it better?,” Hope asked as she cupped Penelope’s face, causing Penelope to lean into her soft touch.

“Can- can you maybe just like, hold me?,” Penelope asked shakily. She awaited for an answer and was met with a nod from the auburn haired girl. As Hope rose to her feet Penelope laid down and created a space for her. She climbed over Penelope and laid down next to the raven haired witch. Almost instantaneously, Penelope wrapped an arm around Hope’s waist and draped a leg over Hope as well. Hope then circled her arms tightly around the girl. Her heart was racing outside of her chest and she prayed to whoever was listening that Penelope couldn't feel the rapid thumping with her head cradled on Hope’s chest. She chalks it off as worry for the girl causing her rising heartbeat but she knows that isn’t true.

“Is this okay?,” Penelope asks with closed eyes. She hasn’t felt this safe in awhile let alone in someone’s arms. She looked up and Hope nodded, “Yes, this is fine, Pen,” she replied.

Penelope was thankful Hope came to check on her, not knowing what she would do without this support. As the minutes pass Hope starts to slowly card her hand through Penelope’s short locks, causing the girl to snuggle closer into her; nosing her way into the crook of Hope's neck. Hope then looked down at the girl in her arms, silent tears falling down her face although a lot less than earlier.

“I need to learn to stop caring so much,” Penelope whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

Hope wonders how long this has been going on, the pain inside of Penelope, vowing to alleviate this pain from the girl from here on out. Even though she looks like she’s been through hell, Hope still thinks she’s stunning.  _ Focus Mikaelson _ , she thinks. As time passes, Penelope shifts but winces unconsciously, whimpering softly from the movement, drawing Hope’s attention to her leg.

She knows she shouldn’t pry but she feels the need to do so, a pull to do so. After checking to see if Penelope is truly asleep and finding out she is, Hope lifts back the sweater to reveal a bandaged area on the girl's hip to her upper thigh. She carefully peels back a corner to reveal lines after lines of new and old cuts. They’re covered in some type of paste which Hope connects is what’s in the jar from earlier.

Surprisingly, the raven haired girl doesn’t wake up and Hope gently puts back the bandage. Oh the anger and worry that is bubbling in Hope is unimaginable. She knows that right now all Penelope needs is someone to be there for her but she wishes she was here sooner. The pain this girl has been battling alone explains why she has drastically changed. Hope tries to hold back tears welling up in her eyes, only a few slipping free all quickly wiped away.

While there’s so much to think about, a few things stand out to her. First, why didn’t Penelope just heal the cuts completely? She's a witch after all. Secondly, judging by the looks of it, this has been going on for some time, but how long? And lastly, what now?

Before Hope can think any further she decides to simply hold the green eyed witch. She also decides classes can wait for a day, she needs to be here, no, wants more than anything to comfort the girl in her arms. To ensure maximum comfort for Penelope, she whispers a spell to shut the lights and pull the duvet over them.

So there's no way Penelope’s rest would be interrupted, she also whispers a spell to lock the door and play soft, calming jazz music. After that she tightens her hold on the girl and decides to succumb to sleep as well. She may not be able to take the pain away just yet, but she’ll try damn hard to do so. The two had a long road to recovery ahead of them, that’s for sure. While the future was uncertain Hope was certain of one thing as she drifted into unconsciousness; protect the girl in her arms at all costs.

\\\\\///

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Update; changed a few things and added some material. Next chapter is cooking and will be posted very soon. Thank you all for your patience and for the newcomers, welcome to the party. It is going to be angsty for a while, I mean what did you expect after the warning in the beginning? Regardless I will try to depict everything discussed bases off of my experience and research. Please give me any suggestions you feel are necessary and will help better this work. I do have other works open, that need updating badly my apologies, and if you find changes necessary do not be afraid to say so. Other than all that thank you for reading and see you all soon with more of this story. What do you think happens next? What do you want to see happen later on or soon? Let me know. Stay safe and stay busy <3


End file.
